danmacgregorfandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventures of Paddington Bear
The Adventures of Paddington Bear is a British-Canadian-French animated children's television series. It is based on the book Paddington Bear by Michael Bond and was written by Bruce Robb. It was produced by CINAR and Protecrea and ran for 39 episodes. The show aired in the United States on the Cookie Jar Toons block on This TV from November 2008 to August 2009. However, all CINAR references in these broadcasts have been replaced by Cookie Jar references. It was also shown on HBO as of 2017, it now airs on Starz Kids and Family. Cast *Paddington – Jonathan Kydd *Mr. Henry Brown – Jon Glover, John R. Hernandez *Mrs. Mary Brown – Meriam Stover, Moir Leslie *Mrs. Sheila Bird – Eve Karpf *Judy and Jonathan – Steven Webb and Jade Williams *Mr. Reginald Curry – Nigel Lambert *Mr. Samuel Gruber – Cyril Shaps *Aunt Lucy – Uncredited Episodes #A Visit to the Hospital/Paddington Takes to the Road/The Last Dance #Paddington Goes Underground/Paddington in the Ring/Mr. Curry lets off Steam #A Visit to the Bank/A Spot of Fishing/Bear's Job Week #Paddington And The Stately Home/The Opal of My Eye/Too Much off the Top #Adventure at the Seaside/Paddington and the Pyramid Selling/The Finishing Touch #Paddington Turns Detective/Seeing is Believing/A Visit to the Theatre #Paddington at the Wheel/Howdy Paddington/Paddington Goes Shopping #Paddington Gets a Raise/Bonhomme Paddington/Everything Comes to Those Who Wait #Paddington Hits Out/Ranger Paddington/Paddington's Puzzle #Paddington Cleans Up/Riding High/Paddington Dines Out #Paddington Keeps Fit/Paddington Goes to Washington/Trouble at the Launderette #The Case of the Doubtful Dummy/The Greatest Paddington on Earth/Paddington Goes to Court #The Treasure Hunt/Paddington Goes to Hollywood/Mr. Gruber's Mystery Tour #A Disappearing Trick/Paddington Saves the Day/Paddington Goes to School #Old Master Paddington/Paddington and the Pardon/A Picnic on the River #A Day to Remember/Paddington in Spain/A Most Unusual Ceremony #Paddington Steps Out/Paddington Prepares/Paddington Recommended #Paddington Goes to the Dentist/Paddington's Dinosaurs/Paddington's First Flight #Paddington Breaks the Peace/Paddington Takes Off/Trouble at Number Thirty-Two #Paddington in a Hole/Paddington in the Galapagos/Paddington Strikes a Bargain #Pantomime Time/Paddington in Alaska/A Stitch in Time #Paddington and the Cold Snap/Paddington and the Yeti/Paddington Hits the Jackpot #Paddington Makes a Clean Sweep/Paddington at the Olympics/Paddington and "Do it Yourself" #In and out of Trouble/Sir Paddington/A Spot of Decorating #Paddington in Touch/Paddington and the Dead Sea/Goings on at Number Thirty-Two #A Sticky Time/Private Paddington/Paddington Buys a Share #Paddington Takes a Cut/Anchors Away/Paddington Passes Through #What's Going on at Number 32?/Paddington at the Stone Garden/Trouble in the Bargain Basement #Paddington Clocks In/Paddington Goes Swiss/A Day by the Sea #A House-Training/Dare Devil Bear/Paddington the Rock Star #The Amazing Paddington/Pirates/Paddington the Host #The Great Escape/The Paddington Files/Paddington the Surveyor #Mr. Curry's Birthday Bash/Paddington and the Loch Ness Monster/Copy Bear #Paddington Gets His Money's Worth/Drive Bear Drive/Paddington Delivers the Goods #Paddington the Tour Guide/April Fools/Superstitious Paddington #The Royal Tour/Gold Rush Paddington/Paddington Calls the Shots #The Spy Who Loved Marmalade/Paddington at Wimbledon/Paddington in the Park #One Bear's Treasure/A Bear of Style/A Night at the Opera #Paddington the Babysitter/Paddington on the Orient Express/Paddington and the Frog Doom Category:Television Shows Category:Paddington Bear (Michael Bond) Category:1997s TV Shows Category:1998s TV Shows Category:1999s TV Shows Category:2000s TV Shows